Precious Pain
by Wrath lover
Summary: Everything seems normal to start with. Until two new villains show up at the T Tower. What powers do they have? What will happen now? Who will stop them? Rated T just in case. BBRae RobStar
1. Beautiful Day

It was a peaceful afternoon, the T Tower quiet, calm, and relaxing. In fact, it was so quiet that one could hear a penny drop.

"BEAST BOY!"

At least it once was quiet. Cyborg glared at Beast Boy, fuming at the smaller green boy who had tripped over the wires of the television, knocking it over. With a game remote in his hand Cyborg stomped up to Beast Boy and the younger Titan laughed nervously.

"My bad?" Beast Boy smiled, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"I was just about to set a new high score! Dang straight, it's your bad!" Cyborg snapped angrily.

"But at least you can fix it back up, right, Cyborg?" Beast Boy continued.

Cyborg's nostrils flared with rage. "I can. But it'll take at least three days!"

With a shrug Beast Boy grinned. "So that means I can bug Raven until it's fixed! There is always something to do!"

"And while you go get yourself killed I'm gonna be fixing MY TV because YOU broke it!" Cyborg spat in irritation.

"That's about right." Beast Boy nodded slowly.

Robin entered the room and stared at the two who stood about a foot apart, standing in the remains of the television that was smashed. It was a shocking sight. Behind Robin, Starfire gasped at the sight of the large mess that was spread throughout the large room. The two that were fighting slowly looked over and smiled innocently.

Starfire was the first to speak. "Friends, what has happened?"

Robin nodded. "Yeah, what did you two do? It looks like a riot just ran through here."

At Robin's words Beast Boy just had to laugh. "That's just awesome!" When he got looks from the other three he held his hands in front of him in surrender. "I-I mean, that's really funny how you would say that! I accidentally had the TV fall and this is what happened."

With a roll of his eyes Robin sighed. "Nice."

"Anyways, I'd better get out of here before Cyborg kills me, dudes!" Beast Boy grinned, running past Starfire and Robin.

The green changeling rushed down the hall and turned the corner, toward a door with the name 'RAVEN' on it. He grinned and reached forward, only to be held back by Starfire, who dragged him back to the main room. Cyborg and Robin watched Starfire bring in a frozen Beast Boy, whose body had frozen in his running movement, arm stretched out in front of him and a shockingly broken grin on his face. The two couldn't help but snicker.

"Is friend Beast Boy going to be okay?" Starfire fretted.

Robin smirked. "Yeah, he'll be fine. Don't worry."

Starfire frowned. "But friend Beast Boy seems to have stopped. Did he stop working? Is there any way to fix him?"

"Maybe I should go find Raven. She could fix him." Cyborg laughed, nudging Robin.

"I did not know Raven was a doctor." Starfire said blankly.

"BB's personal doctor for his heart." Cyborg joked.

"Why does Beast Boy need a doctor for his heart? Is something wrong with it?" Starfire asked.

Robin snorted in amusement. "Not exactly, Star."

The two men started laughing again before Raven entered the room, when their laughter turned into muffled snickers, and Starfire was quick to be at Raven's side. Starfire seemed antsy, nervous, and confused at what Robin and Cyborg were saying, she didn't know what to do. Raven gave the red haired woman a confused look before going to the kitchen and grabbing for a tea bag and heating up the water.

"What happened to the green shrimp?" Raven finally spoke.

Starfire watched Raven carefully. "Something is wrong with Beast Boy's heart and Cyborg says that you can fix it, friend Raven."

Raven raised a brow. "I can fix what?"

The Tameranean smiled nervously. "Beast Boy's heart..."

"Cyborg, what have you been telling Starfire, exactly?" Raven growled angrily.

The frozen form of Beast Boy moved and the green boy fell to the ground, causing Robin and Cyborg to laugh harder, wiping at tears. Starfire couldn't help but giggle into the back of her hand while Raven rolled her eyes and grabbed her hot tea.

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy shouted with joy as he leaped to his feet and ran up to the pale female.

"What do you want, Beast Boy?" Raven sighed.

The green changeling grinned and followed Raven. "Do you wanna do something fun with me? Or we can just hang out? Rae?"

The pale sorceress glared. "Do not call me Rae! And no, I do not want to do anything 'fun' with you."

A pout covered Beast Boy's face. "Please? Please, please, Raven? I'll do anything!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Anything?"

"Absolutely anything! Please, Raven! Pretty please with a cherry on top!" Beast Boy begged.

"Fine, as long as you don't make any stupid jokes or bug me in any way." Raven nodded, walking out of the room with Beast Boy on her heels.

The green changeling was like a lost puppy when it came to Raven. Much like Robin was smitten for Starfire and would do anything to keep her happy, including keeping Silky. Cyborg rolled his eyes and smirked at the thought of the two 'couples' and how perfect they were for each other, in a very non-perfect way that was sweet.

"How could today get any better? The sun is out, it's warm, everybody's happy!" Cyborg cheered before sulking. "Oh yeah, my TV was BROKEN! And there's a football game on, too!"

Robin shrugged. "Then get outside and enjoy the day. It may be a while before we see another one like it. It's the middle of October, so the warmth won't last much longer."

Starfire nodded in agreement with Robin. "Yes, Cyborg, enjoy your day. You can work on your TV tomorrow possibly."

With a sulky expression Cyborg agreed and walked toward the door leading to the hallway. He stopped suddenly when he heard the worst thing he could possibly hear. His stomach growled loudly as though it was starved. A sheepish smile crossed the half metal man's face as he quickly walked over to the fridge and opened it, searching the contents. It was completely empty besides a bottle of mustard.

"Who ate all the food? It was jam packed yesterday!" Cyborg roared.

"Heh heh, well... Me and Star were kinda really hungry yesterday afternoon. Then Beast Boy got a huge craving and decided to double it to share with Raven, but he dropped the sandwich on the way there, so he made another one. After that we don't know what happened to the food." Robin explained with a nervous smile plastered on his face. Starfire nodded with an unsure, barely audible laugh while she scratched the back of her head.

"Well then somebody better refill it within the next two hours! If not I'm gonna die!" Cyborg shouted, tears in his eyes.

With that he stormed out of the T Tower. Everything was silent. It was almost like everyone was holding their breath, waiting to see what would happen next. Until Starfire let out a loud groan and fell back onto the couch. Today was going to be interesting, that was for sure.


	2. Robin

Robin grinned at Starfire, sitting next to her on the couch with a sigh of relief, and stretched his aching muscles before relaxing. Today was a calm day, a day to relax. Starfire also felt this and leaned her head against Robin's shoulder.

"I love you, Star." Robin whispered.

"I love you, too, Robin." Starfire smiled softly.

He grinned and watched out the window at the bright sun, noting how beautiful it was. It made him want to go out and take Starfire to walk with him in the park. The thought made him grin wider. The tower was almost completely silent, except for the growling from Cyborg's stomach as he left the T Tower, but the sound was fading. Starfire snuggled closer to him and let out a content sigh.

"What do you want to do today, Robin?" Starfire asked.

Robin squeezed her shoulder lightly. "I want to spend the day with you, Star."

For a quick second Robin's vision blurred and he felt dizzy, but shook it off and looked over at Starfire. But she had a look of horror on her face as she stared in the shadows. As he was about to hold her for comfort long tentacles came shooting out of the nearest shadow and grabbed her feet, dragging her off the couch as she screamed, reaching for him. But he couldn't reach her in time as she was dragged into the shadow, her screams fading.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted, chasing after where the Tameranean had gone. She was nowhere to be found.

The shadows seemed to stretch and go on for miles upon miles, but Robin was determined to get Starfire back. Whatever had taken her would pay for it, and they would pay in blood. With determination he raced forward and listened for her voice, watched for a flicker of movement, but nothing seemed strange. Not even the dirt on the ground had been disturbed by anything. The complete silence was unnerving, the fact that nothing moved put him on edge, and he was fearing the worst.

If anything happened to Starfire, Robin would feel responsible for it. Not just for not saving her right away, but for also losing her and letting her get away.

"Starfire! Starfire!" Robin called into the unending darkness. "STARFIRE!"

Nobody answered his shouts. Still he continued to run forward, searching for the Tameranean girl that he loved. Still, he listened for the sound of a voice, the scuffle of a shoe, quiet sobs, anything would work, but still everything remained silent.

"Going. Gone. Die. Dead." somebody chanted quietly from somewhere in front of him.

Clenching his fists, the masked man ran forward. "Hello? Star? Anybody?"

Silence followed his words. He was alone. He was all alone, and Starfire had been taken away from him. There was nothing good about today, absolutely nothing cheerful or joyous at all to be found about today.

The quiet chanting continued. "Going. Gone. Die. Dead. Killing. Killed. Bye-bye."

Robin raised his voice, the sound echoing off some unseen walls. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Robin!"

Starfire's voice echoed off the unseen walls, a terrified cry for help from the Tameranean girl that Robin loved with all his heart. It made his heart ache to hear the fear in Starfire's voice. The sound of Starfire's screams propelled him forward into the darkness. Besides his own gasping breaths, it was deathly silent again.

In reality Starfire sat beside Robin on the couch, watching the jet black haired man hold his head and let out a loud, pain-filled scream that made her wince. He fell to the floor and curled up into a ball. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven all ran into the room, ready to attack anything that jumped out at them. What the three saw made them stop and stare.

Starfire held Robin up high in the air, shaking him violently. "Boyfriend Robin! Robin! Are you okay?"

Cyborg raised a brow. "What happened here, Star?"

Looking over at her friends, Starfire gasped. "Something has happened to Robin!"

"Or maybe he just went insane from fighting so hard." Raven shrugged, moving forward to help her friend.

Starfire looked at her friends with worry, feeling so useless as she held her boyfriend tightly against her and fought tears. There was nothing she could do to help him but hold him near.

In his own state of mind, Robin ran through the elongating shadows, searching for the Tameranean princess, feeling his heart breaking with every passing moment. He hated the feeling of losing Starfire. Picking up speed, Robin watched for any signs of life in the dark place he was in.

A shriek of pain came from the shadows in front of him, a shriek that was very familiar to his ears. The sound made him gasp in shock and horror. It was Starfire's voice he heard. The pain in his chest swelled and it made him grimace as he made a quick move to the sound. But what he saw was not what he had hoped or wished to see. It was the last thing in the world that he wanted to see.

"STARFIRE!" Robin cried out, tears slipping down his cheeks.

In front of him lay Starfire, with a hole in her head and deep wounds all over her body, blood surrounding the dead body of the most precious thing to Robin. He fell to his knees with a cry of torture and anguish, for a woman that he loved with all his heart, for an alien that had left too soon, for the guilt crushing his heart.

"No! No! NOOOOOOO!"

Starfire held Robin tightly as he jerked in her lap on the couch. He was acting weird and out of sorts, making the four Titans nervous. Beast Boy stood behind Cyborg, who stood beside Starfire, and Raven stood across from them on the other side of Robin. Raven worried at her lip with her teeth while staring at Starfire, watching for any reaction. So far the girl had no reaction that they didn't expect. But that didn't mean that she wouldn't have any type of unexpected reaction soon.

"Robin, what has happened to you?" Starfire questioned, more to herself than anyone else.

As she spoke Robin coughed, making Starfire perk up, until the four Titans saw the red droplets of blood coming from their leader's mouth. His muscles stiffened and he became as unbending as a board. Awkwardly Starfire held her boyfriend and glanced up at Raven with worried, scared eyes.

"What do we do, Raven? Please, we must help Robin!" Starfire fretted.

Raven took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Starfire, but I don't know what to do, either. I'm scared, too. But we have to stay strong for Robin."

Cyborg nodded. "Robin's strong, Star. He'll be fine."

The Tameranean shook her head slowly. "I wish I was as confident as you, friends. But I am scared."

"It's okay to be scared, Starfire. Being scared doesn't mean you're weak, it just means that you care about him." Beast Boy smiled calmly.

"Where'd you get that, a fortune cookie?" Raven deadpanned.

Cyborg glared at Raven, then Beast Boy. "Shut it, you two. Geez, you two would make a perfect couple."

Off in his mind, Robin held the Starfire's bloodied body on his lap, cradling it close to him. He petted her hair and felt the smooth strands covered in the red goo oozing out of her. Tears streaked silently down his face. His heart felt like it had been smashed into a million tiny pieces inside his chest.

"Starfire! Why? Why?" Robin cried out. He brought the bloody face of the Tameranean girl to his and he kissed her forehead softly while caressing her cold cheek with his thumb. "You were just there! You were smiling! Why? Starfire! I love you..."

Why? Why Starfire? Why not him? So many questions plagued Robin's mind. Who would do such a thing? What was the reasoning leading to Starfire's death? How had she not been able to fight? Nothing was right. It was so frustrating and painful to not know who had killed his girlfriend, and for what reasons they had to do it.

His heart had been broken, no doubt about it. When he tried to move from the body, he found that he was rooted to the spot, unable to move an inch away from the lifeless girl in his arms. And to be at such a close proximity was painful in itself, let alone walking away.

Robin wiped at his tears with his arm. "Don't leave me, Star, please. Please don't go. I love you too much."


	3. Starfire

Starfire cradled Robin's tense body close to her own, trying to remain calm while she felt the blood from Robin drying on her skin. It was very hard, she admitted to herself, but Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were all there for support. They all looked so hopeful. But Starfire couldn't help but cry into Robin's spiky jelled hair.

Why had he lost consciousness? What was going on inside his mind? Was he dreaming about something bad? Starfire wished to know that he was okay with all her heart.

Raven placed a hand on Starfire's shoulder. "It'll be okay, Starfire."

"No, it won't be! Robin has not opened his eyes!" Starfire sobbed.

Her tears stopped as a zinging sensation went through her body and her vision dulled. When she blinked she saw her friends standing a fare distance away from her, even Robin, which confused Starfire. But she smiled at them and got to her feet, walking toward them. When they backed away from her, Starfire stopped and cocked her head to the side in confusion. What was wrong?

"Um, friends, what is wrong? Why are you so far away?" Starfire asked nervously.

"Wrong!" Cyborg grinned.

Robin laughed. "Far away!"

Raven spoke in a not so monotone voice full of mockery. "Friends? What are those?"

"What a strange word, friends!" Beast Boy agreed, grabbing Raven's neck in a tight grip.

Starfire gasped. "Friend Beast Boy, you are choking friend Raven!"

With a laugh Raven pulled away from Beast Boy and ran away, followed by Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy, leaving Starfire alone in the large living room. Shadows stretched across the floor and the walls, covering the doors and obstacles in the room. The Tameranean stared at the area that she no longer recognized, trying to spot her friends. But she was alone.

What was going on? Why were her friends acting so strange?

"Friends? This is not 'the funny.' Come out now, please." Starfire called.

Back in reality, the three gasped as Starfire's eyes rolled into her head and she fell to the ground beside her boyfriend. Raven tried to touch her friend on the arm, but a harsh electric shock made her jump away and hold her arm in pain, grinding her teeth together. Something was going on in Titans Tower, and it was taking the Titans down, one by one.

"Cyborg, what's happening? Cause, dude, this is so not normal!" Beast Boy exclaimed in fear, pointing to his two friends on the ground.

Cyborg stared down at his green friend. "I don't know, BB, but you and Raven should go check it out."

Beast Boy saluted. "Aye aye, captain!"

"Why do I have to go? I could stay here and watch these two." Raven stated.

"Because, Raven, you and BB can fly if there's any trouble. I can't." Cyborg reasoned with a wink. "Besides, you two could use some time alone."

"WHAT?" both of them shrieked.

Back in the darkest part of Starfire's mind, she ran through the darkness, searching for her friends that had disappeared before. She was following the laughter from them, but it seemed to be getting farther away with every stride she took. But she could just feel that she was getting closer to them, could feel their body heat. This was unfamiliar to Starfire. It was almost like a nightmare, or Raven's mind.

Starfire cupped her hands around her mouth and called out. "Friend Raven, are you there? Beast Boy, are you playing the game of hide and seek? Cyborg, are you pulling the prank? Robin, please answer me!"

The laughter stopped and everything was silent. Slowly Starfire came to a stop and glanced around her in confusion. She had no idea where to go, or what to do.

"Friends?" Starfire yelled. "I do not wish to play this game anymore! Please come out!"

A short laugh came from right behind her and Starfire turned to see Cyborg holding a bleeding Beast Boy with a smirk.

Cyborg dropped Beast Boy to the ground and grinned. "Keep an eye on my prize, will you?"

The Tameranean gasped. "Your prize? Friend Cyborg, Beast Boy is not a prize!"

The half metal man snorted. "Yes it is, I hunted it down. Therefore, it's my prize."

The near dead green changeling laughed up at Starfire. The Tameranean let out a shriek and ran away, trying to unsee what she had just seen. That was almost out of some twisted movie. It sent shivers of fear up and down her spine.

A giggle came from just ahead and Starfire looked up to see Raven rocking back and forth on the ground with a crazy grin. It was enough to make Starfire weary and nervous.

"Hey, where are you going? You can't go that way." Raven chuckled, almost evilly.

"Why can I not go that way?" Starfire asked in confusion.

"Why do you go that way? Why not go the other way?" Raven responded with a giggle. "Whatever you seek, you won't be able to find. This place stretches for eternity. Whatever it is you're looking for is in the direction you aren't going."

"Explain, please?" Starfire said.

Raven smirked. "This is your worst nightmare, Starfire. The people you wish to see will not be here." The sorceress got to her feet and stood tall. "And I was never here. Have a terrifying nightmare."

Starfire watched Raven disappear and she was left alone, confused and scared, feeling completely alone. And to make it worse, she had no clue where she was going. Raven was right, this was her personal nightmare. She was absolutely terrified of losing her friends.

In reality, Cyborg sat and watched the two on the ground, Robin and Starfire completely still. He wondered if Raven had killed Beast Boy yet, or if they were arguing. Either way, he was left alone. He let out a yawn of boredom. His communicator, built into his arm, beeped, making him jump out of his thoughts and back to the real world.

"Hey, Cy." Beast Boy's voice floated through the speakers.

Cyborg looked down to see the green changeling's face on the screen. "You guys find anything?"

Raven's head poked out behind Beast Boy's left shoulder. "No. We've checked the whole tower. Can we come back now? He won't stop pestering me."

"Just don't kill each other on the way back." Cyborg responded.

"Okay! Easy enough to do. Beast Boy, out!"

The two faces on the screen disappeared and the screen went black. Cyborg rolled his eyes at his two friends.

In her own state of mind, Starfire kept a brisk pace through the seemingly never ending area. Since talking to Raven, Starfire had had no luck in finding anybody.

"Hello? Friends?" Starfire called into the darkness.

The only thing that came back to her was her own echo. Starfire had to remind herself to breathe as she felt fear squeezing her heart painfully, and she kept her stride forward, wherever that was. It was getting harder to put one foot in front of the other. The only thing Starfire wanted to do was find her friends and go home to bake them a meal.

"Friends? I wish for this game to be over, now, please!" Starfire continued, cupping her hands to her mouth.

A dull 'thump' sound came from behind Starfire and she froze, half fearing what she would find, but knew that she had to look. With one eye closed she slowly turned around. With a hole in his forehead lay Robin, pale skin with his mask on the ground beside him and his eyes glazed over. It made Starfire shriek as her legs gave out on her and she fell beside her boyfriend. The fearless leader of the Teen Titans was dead. Starfire could not help but let out a sob.

Two more 'thump' noises were heard from either side of Starfire and she glanced to see the blood drained bodies of Beast Boy and Cyborg. Uncontrollable shivers overtook the Tameranean's body as pure fear clenched her heart. A thought popped in the Tameranean's head. If the rest of the team was there, then where was Raven?

"Awe, it's too bad they didn't live a little longer. I wanted to see them squirm some more." Raven hissed behind her, her voice full of disappointment and delight. "But your fear will do. Isn't it beautiful, though, Starfire, the colour of that blood? So red."

Starfire's skin crawled with terror. "Raven, what are you talking about? How could you do this to our friends?"

Raven laughed. "There's that funny word again. Friends. There is no such thing, Starfire, I thought you knew that. I mean, this is YOUR worst nightmare, after all."

Slowly Starfire got to her feet, feeling slightly unbalanced. "I am not afraid of you. Whatever you have done to our friends you will pay for. I will make sure of it."

"Those are big words you're speaking, especially to a dead person, Starfire. Can't you see all the wounds, the gashes and holes?" Now that Raven pointed it out, Starfire noticed that the pale sorceress had many long gashes and deep holes all over her arms and legs, blood running from the wounds that must have been made very recently. "You can't kill what's already dead. I thought you knew that."

"No! You lie! You are NOT dead!" Starfire snapped, holding back tears.

Raven smirked. "Was I ever alive?"

The Tameranean spat a retort. "You are alive, Raven! And this is not you! Please, snap out of it!"

The sorceress snorted. "If I was alive then, would I have killed all of them? Would I kill you?"

"No! You are wrong! Our friends are not dead and you have done nothing wrong!" Starfire screamed, covering her ears. "This is all wrong! NOOOO!"


	4. Cyborg

Cyborg groaned as he shifted to stare at the door, waiting for Beast Boy and Raven to come back. He was unsure about what to do about Robin and Starfire, whether to leave them or race them to the medical wing.

"What the heck is going on here?" Cyborg muttered before the door slid open.

"Anything new?" Raven asked as she walked in, Beast Boy behind her with a worried expression.

Shaking his head, Cyborg glanced over at the two unconscious Titans. Robin had not moved an inch in over twenty minutes while Starfire twitched at random, just small twitches like her finger or foot.

Slowly Raven let out a breath. "If somebody was doing this then shouldn't we have found them by now? They would have to be in the tower, and we've searched the whole area."

Beast Boy shrugged. "Well, maybe they're, like, microscopic little dudes. It's possible."

Raven snorted. "Sure, Beast Boy. But I would have sensed it."

"Uh huh, 'I would have sensed it,' makes everything work." Beast Boy mocked Raven.

Sending them a glare, Cyborg bent over Starfire and felt for a pulse, which was strong, and sighed. Starfire's arm flailed into the air and smacked into Cyborg's chest, then fell limp again. The half metal man felt his body pulse, almost like his soul left him for a second, pulling his heart with it. He stared ahead of him, a sweat breaking out on his forehead as he felt his heart pound with fear. What was that? Something deep in his mind told him that it was a bad sign.

All sound dissipated as his pupils dilated and he stumbled back, barely catching himself. Nothing stirred. He was alone.

"Raven? Beast Boy?" Cyborg called out. "Starfire? Robin? Anybody?"

Nobody answered him as he got to his feet, albeit shaky, and started for the hallway. They had to be close by. Slowly he checked every room on the main floor, then slowly moved upstairs to the bedrooms. Maybe they had gone to do something.

"Wrong directions, metal man. What is up is actually down." a female voice echoed down the stairwell.

Cyborg's head jerked up. He did not recognize the voice. "Hello? Who's there?"

He froze and listened for a few seconds before starting back down the stairs. The sound of his precious car starting made it's way to his ears. Why was his car starting? Who was in it? Cyborg picked up his speed and raced down the stairs. The engine revved as Cyborg skidded around a corner and down the last flight of stairs to see Robin at the wheel. Starfire sat in the passenger seat, while Beast Boy and Raven took the back seats. The car sped out of the garage, giving Cyborg little time to react.

"Hey, that's my car! Don't you scratch my baby or you're gonna get it, Bird Boy!" Cyborg shouted, speeding out of the garage to chase the car.

In reality, Raven and Beast Boy gasped as Cyborg fell to the ground near Starfire. Something was happening, and whatever it was, it was taking them out, one by one. Beast Boy raced over to his best friend's side, his face full of worry. Something had to be done about this.

"Raven, what's going on, here?" Beast Boy questioned, not turning to look at the empath.

"I don't know, Beast Boy. But whatever it is, it won't get us." Raven answered with certainty.

"How can you be so sure?" the green changeling asked. "How do you know one of us won't be next?"

Raven didn't answer, just stared at the back of his head and tried to breathe evenly, tried to make herself appear unaffected by the fear coursing through her veins. In fact, she was terrified.

Back in his own state of mind, Cyborg followed after his car. There were parts from it scattered across the road, all of them smashed beyond recognition or repair. It was going to be hard to create his car again to look exactly like it did before. He really liked how it had looked, too. As he ran, Cyborg began to notice something else along with the parts of his car. Blood was smeared over the metal parts, and lots of it to say the least. But the question was: whose blood?

Cyborg ran faster, so fast that he was almost a blur. "Oh, if anything has happened to my baby, I'm gonna have a good freak out."

As he ran, something caught his attention a little ways ahead and he slowed to see what it was. Or who. As Cyborg got closer he noticed that it was a female, and not just any female. It was his Tameranean friend, his little sister, Starfire. Starfire had a huge gap in her abdomen with blood pouring out of it, and there was no heartbeat.

"No! Starfire, why? What happened to you?" Cyborg gasped, nearly falling to his knees before something else caught his eye.

But a few feet from Starfire was his best friend, Beast Boy, who was bleeding from his head, where a wrench was shoved through his skull. Tears still stained his pale green cheeks. Ten or so feet away from them was their fearless leader, Robin, who lay on his stomach with a piece of metal through his throat and sticking out the other side. Cyborg felt tears stinging his eye. Looking behind him, he spotted Raven on her side with both her arms torn off and thrown a few feet from her body. All four of them were dead.

"What happened? Why? This can't be happening! This can't be HAPPENING!" Cyborg cried out. "Who did this to you?"

"You did."

Cyborg glanced up at Starfire, watching as she helped Robin and Beast Boy to their feet, though all three of them were dead. None of them had a heartbeat. So how were they moving?

"You killed us, Cyborg." Behind him, Raven got to her feet and stared at him. "The evidence is all over you."

Beast Boy agreed, his voice full of sadness. "How could you? We trusted you, Cy."

He shook his head. "No! I would never do this to you!"

Starfire grabbed his robotic arms and held them up, showing him the evidence. "Denying it only makes it worse for you, friend Cyborg."

Blood smeared and stained the machinery that made up Cyborg's body. But how did he do it? And more importantly, why would he do it?

In reality, Beast Boy stared at Raven with tear filled eyes, fear evident on his face as he looked for support from the female sitting beside him. As Raven stared back, her mask slipped and her fear showed.

"They will be okay, right?" Beast Boy asked worriedly.

"I hope so." Raven answered, turning her head to look at their friends.

In his own state of mind, Cyborg shook his head viciously and tried to ignore the words his friends were saying. They were wrong. They had to be wrong. He would never - never! - hurt his friends, let alone kill them. Then why did he have blood all over him? And if not him, then who killed them? What was going on around here?

"How can you call yourself a Teen Titan?" Robin questioned.

Beast Boy ground his teeth. "We saved the lives of so many people! And you're going to take them away now? What kind of person have you become?"

Cyborg shook his head. "No! I would never..! I didn't..!"

"But you did, and you will never forget about it." Raven stated monotonously. "You might even want to do it again..."

"No! That's not true!" Cyborg argued frantically.

"Someone once told me never to trust machines as much as a person. I guess the same goes for cyborgs." Raven went on.

Holding up his hands, Cyborg glared. "That's a lie! I would never!"

All four of them glared back. "Just die already! Robots and cyborgs don't belong here!"

The area around them went pitch black and the only thing that Cyborg could see were four trails of blood leading in different directions and going on forever. Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven were nowhere in sight. A cry of despair came from Cyborg as he fell to his knees.


End file.
